


Our daughter

by VivianDarkbloomD



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianDarkbloomD/pseuds/VivianDarkbloomD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris receive a visit from their future daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The second mysterious streak in Central City.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey c: I admit I've had this idea for some time, but only now I decided to post it xD
> 
> First of all: for those who don't know, in HQ's Dawn is the daughter of Barry and Iris.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work.
> 
> And thank you very much, larrybaniaz, for beta <3

**By Dawn:**

''Dad?'' I asked trying to confirm something I already knew. In the vague hope that I was wrong. I huffed noting that no one answered. ''He'll kill me.'' I mumbled.

I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and looked at the streets of the old Central City while I walked to S.T.A.R Labs.

Then I heard a shot.

**By author:**

Drake Jensen.

He was one of the most wanted criminals of Central City. His tactic was simple: his henchmen ended up with the cameras and the metal detector. Then he and his group took all they wanted from the bank, it always happened 8 times in every 8 months.

Drake stood in row while waiting for his team do their job.

''How I can help?'' The attendant asked him friendly when his turn came. Drake smiled and a shot was heard. He huffed and turned back, one of the customers screamed and everyone looked at the corpse, completely startled.

''Eight months ago it was a manager that got shot, now it was a guard?'' Drake snorted, the clerk realized that it was a robbery. She looked terrified looking at the body of the dead security on the ground. Drake turned to her and gave her a wicked smile. ''What's next, kill the attendant?'' Drake mused.

''How about having a little character?'' A female voice said. Before anyone could say anything, "a streak" whooshed into the bank and within seconds, all the thieves were unarmed and with their wrists bound by ropes.

The clerk pressed the silent alarm.

''Barry, assault in Central City bank.'' Cisco warned.

''I'm going over there.'' Barry said. The Flash arrived in the place in less than five seconds, but all was quiet, except for the few employees who were on the outside. Because of his speed, Barry managed to enter the bank without anyone noticing. There was no one inside, only the caught criminals bound with ropes.

Barry sighed and left with his inhuman speed, wondering that something strange had happened at the bank.

Dawn smiled. In this aspect she was more like her father: she couldn't see someone in need of help and just not help them, that wasn't in her nature. She was just like her father.

The girl sighed and recommenced her way back to S.T.A.R Labs.


	2. The daughter of The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> And thank you for the comments and kudos :)
> 
> And, of course, thanks larrybaniaz for beta <3

**By Dawn:**

Even with super speed and being a teenager, there are certain situations that all you want is for time to stop. You just hope for time to stop moving and all your problems could go away. Normally this thought comes when you have a difficult test, a meeting that you dread or even a party . But not in my case, in my case I wanted the time to stop so that I didn't have to meet my father's young or past version.

But since I can't stop time, I walk. This is a way to at least delay the inevitable. And that's enough for me.

I took a deep breath when I looked at the S.T.A.R Labs building, it looked old and broken, completely different from how it looks in 2034.

I sighed and ran using my speed, to get to the cortex.

When I got there, everyone in the room stared at me.

''Who are you?'' My dad asked. Actually, it was a younger version of my father.

It was so strange! I saw a younger version of Dad, Aunt Caitlin and Uncle Cisco and another man. I had seen the other man in an old photo that Dad

had, Aunt Caitlin, Uncle Cisco, Daddy and this man were all in the photo, but I wasn't sure whether this version of the other man was Harrison Wells, or Eobard Thawne.

''I am... I...'' I took a deep breath. Calm down, Dawn you can do this. ''I am Dawn Allen.''

''Wow, you have some more blood family? I thought you only had your father.'' Uncle Cisco said. My father looked confused.

''Actually, I'm from the future...''

''You're his future girlfriend ? How did you get here? Wait, you're another speedster? Barry will date a speedster? Nice job, Barry. But you are very young, how many...'' My uncle Cisco kept rambling. I rolled my eyes.

''No, yuck! That is disgusting, he is my father!''

''Y-Your F-Father?'' Stammered uncle Cisco, his face showed confusion and his mouth was open in a perfect "O". I would have laughed if the situation wasn't tragic. I looked at the rest of those who were present: Aunt Caitlin had a surprised expression, the blue-eyed man was less surprised than the rest of them. My father was surprised but wary. I sighed and nodded. ''And who is the mother?'' Cisco asked.

''Cisco!'' Aunt Caitlin scolded.

''What? I'm not the only one curious here!'' Aunt Caitlin rolled her eyes. I opened my mouth to answer, but Harrison or Eobard took the lead.

''I don't want to interrupt the family moment, but if they know a lot about the future...''

''We can change it in various possible ways, I know. My father has travelled, but this was my first.'' I interrupted him and looked at my father. ''I have to go home.''

''Caitlin, do some testing to confirm what she says.'' The more younger version of my dad said, after recovering from the initial shock. His tone was hard and it hurt me a bit.

I sighed, okay, that's was understandable. I didn't know what timeline I was in, Dad might be going through a difficult phase.

He took one last look around the room and left. ''So... how old are you?'' Aunt Caitlin asked. Despite being confused, she was still friendly. I smiled. ''Over here.'' She said, showing me the way to the examination room. Despite knowing where it was, I let her guide me. We arrived in the room

''I am 17 years. In which year are we?'' I asked as I sat down on a bed.

''We are in 2016.'' Aunt Caitlin replied while she took a needle.

By Barry:

''Joe, I need to talk to you.'' I said rubbing my hands on the back of my neck. ''Can we go to my lab?''

''Of course.'' Joe said, noticing that I was nervous. We went up to my lab, when we arrived, Joe sat. ''What happened?''

''I have a daughter.'' I said to Joe. I was so surprised and nervous.

''You what?! Patty is pregnant?!'' Joe asked while getting up from his chair.

''What? No!'' Then I remembered that Dawn hadn't told me who her mother was, what if my daughter was also Patty's daughter. ''I guess, maybe yes.'' I explained everything to him.

''This explains what happened in the bank, if she's really your daughter. How will you get her back to her time?''

''I don't know, I think we can get her back to her time the same way we did with Eobard.'' I was still rubbing my neck. And if we can't take her back? I was worried and nervous. ''Or we can still make her time travel the normal way.''

''You will talk about it with Iris?''

''I will, of course. Where is she? Is she all right?'' I asked worried. With Iris's mother back in her life and the whole problem with Zoom, she and I haven't talked much, I missed her.

''She's dealing with it.'' Joe sighed, it was also difficult for him too. ''Do you think Dawn...'' Joe gave me a suggestive look, which made me scratch my head in nervousness. ''Because I would love to have a granddaughter, but not now.''

''I don't know, I didn't pay much attention to her, I... I was very shocked. But she had my eyes.'' I smiled. I would be someone's father. Suddenly, I couldn't stop smiling. I was going to be a father, and my daughter would be a speedster and maybe Iris could be her mom!

A desire to protect Dawn and learn more about her overwhelmed me. As well as the question of who was her mother.

''I don't know. I never thought about marriage or having children with Patty, if it were to happen I...''

''Would think it was Iris.'' Joe completed.

''Hey.'' Patty smiled when come in the room.

''Hey, Patty. I, hum, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.'' I said nervously and left the room, stumbling once or twice on the way out. I couldn't talk to Patty now. I took my cell phone and started writing.

_Hey, Iris. It's been a while since we spoke. Jitter's in fifteen minutes?_

I pressed ''send'' she answered a few minutes later.

_I can be there in ten._

I smiled reading the text and put my phone back in my pocket.

 


	3. Fully alive and awake... In the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, babys! Sorry for delay :c I hope you enjoy it c:
> 
> 1 Bookmark? Awwww <3
> 
> Thanks for beta, larrybaniaz :3

‘’Hey, Barry.’’ Iris smiled as she sat at a table in Jitters. She looked across the table and smiled at Barry .

‘’Hey. So how's it going? With your mother.’’ Barry asked worriedly, Iris smiled, she loved that even with all of the things going on in Barry's life he still worried about her.

She had noticed that she had started to think about Barry, in ways that was more than a friend. It was becoming impossible to fight all the feelings bubbling inside her, but she ignored them every time she remembered Eddie.

She had mourned Eddie's death. But she clearly remembered when he informed her she would marry Barry in the future. He looked devastated and broken. Getting together with Barry might feel like betraying Eddie.

‘’Difficult, I think. It is more complicated than difficult. It's not like she was my mother my entire life, she left and...’’ Tears started to fall down her cheeks, Barry got up and stood beside her.

‘’Iris?’’ He said worried while she was crying. Barry pulled her into his arms, feeling the tears soaking his shirt.

‘’She is dying, Barry. And I have a brother. A brother!’’ She sniffled. ’’And my father doesn't know about it, I have to tell him.’’

‘’Everything is gonna be okay.’’ Barry said, feeling the shock of what Iris had just said. ‘’Do you want me to be there when you talk to Joe?’’ He pulled away and cradled her face, looking into her eyes. He sensed a Déjà vu in the moment

Iris nodded and pulled away from Barry, wiping away her tears with her own hands. Those stupid feelings were surfacing back with everything going on with her.

It hurt Barry see her cry. Iris recently lost her fiancé and now this... All he wanted was to hold her until everything was fine.

With the death of Eddie and his current relationship with Patty, Barry was half off of his amorous feelings for Iris. His feelings for Iris were always there and he will always want her, but because of his relationship with Patty and his guilty feelings surrounding the death of Eddie he decided not to act on those feelings but rather try and burry it. Barry knew he would never stop loving Iris West.

Barry sat in his chair and sighed, scratching the back of his neck (a gesture that he always did when he was nervous).

‘’Something happened.’’ He decided to tell Iris as much as he thought she could handle considering the fact hat he life was a complicated mess right now. He had promised not to hide anything from her. Also, there was a chance that Dawn could be her daughter, and he wanted to be certain before he told her.

‘’What is it? Are you okay?’’

‘’Yes, I am… I have a daughter. She doesn't have mother, I mean, she has a mother, but I don't know who it is. She's a speedster, she traveled in time and got here. Caitlin is running some tests to confirm it, but she has my eyes, Iris.’’ Barry had a silly smile on his face. ‘’I have a daughter! Alright I don’t know who her mother is, but ...’’

‘’A daughter?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’A speedster daughter from the future and you don't know who is her mother?’’ Barry nodded. ’’Where is she? S.T.A.R Labs?’’ Barry nodded again. ‘’Do you think she is Patty's daughter?’’ Iris asked, fearing Barry's response. She was happy for her best friend that he had a daughter, but her heart ached to think about the possibility of him having a child with another woman.

‘’I don’t know.’’ Barry answered honestly. ‘’I've never thought about having a kid with Patty, but...’’ Iris was lost in her own thoughts, remembering the byline of the future newspaper. Could she be the girl's mother? A happiness filled her, as well as fear and doubt.

‘’Barry, go to S.T.A.R Labs.’’

By Dawn:

‘’Do you have the results?’’ I asked aunt Caitlin, feeling the gaze of uncle Cisco and the man whom I discovered, after the explanation of uncle Cisco, to be the Harrison Wells of Earth-2.

‘’You…’’

‘’I'm the daughter of The Flash!’’ I anticipated and aunt Caitlin looked at me, giving me a smile and nodded.

‘’How did you get here?’’ Uncle Cisco asked excited.

‘’Dad and I have this thing, every time I'm sad he and I go out for a run. It gives me a sensation of freedom, it's like when I run the reason why I am sad goes away and everything seems fine. But I think I ran too fast and mixed some emotions and ended up here.’’

‘’Returning to the question, who is your mother? I bet on Iris, who here thinks it's Patty?’’ Uncle Cisco asked. When I opened my mouth to answer, my mother and my father entered.

My eyes were filled with tears, I was so busy with time travelling that i didn't even notice that I would really see my mother. My mother was here, more young, completely alive and with shining eyes.

‘’Mom.’’ I couldn't stop myself from crying and run to hug my mother.

_She was right here._ She was in front of me and I could finally hug her and hear her speak, even if it was only to scold me.

She was _fully_ alive and awake.

She was okay.


	4. Happy birthday, but your mother is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears and the beginning of a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be ''the last chapter'' for a while. I decided to rewrite the fanfiction. My goal is to make it bigger and better. Put more details and have bigger chapters. I haven't decided if I'll delete and go replacing the chapters gradually or edit chapters. Probably the 2 option.
> 
> I hope you understand and appreciate this temporarily-last chapter :)
> 
> Thanks for beta, larrybaniaz <3

 My Tumblr:  [Personal ](http://viviandarkbloomvd.tumblr.com/)  ~~x~~  [To Westallen and Grandice Fics](http://waandgd.tumblr.com/)

 

Before Dawn could calm herself down, she began crying. Crying in the arms of her mother, in the arms of a woman who had just found out that  she would one day be a mother.

Iris was startled at first, but it was not as if she hadn't considered that possibility.

Barry, as well as the others present  were surprised with the girl's reaction to seeing Iris.

(Of course, Wells controlled his expression and Joe felt his eyes dampen because of how proud he was of both kids , but that's beside the point)

The difference: Barry felt his chest fill up with happiness .

Dawn was still  kind of new about some quirks that came with her speed. Her feelings were so intense that she began to vibrate, Iris was startled, but she she still held her hands.

Iris held on tightly to her future daughter.

"Are you guys just going to hug each other the entire time or is mini Allen going to  take control of herself and explain what's going on?'' Wells burst the bubble surrounding  the mother-and-daughter moment with an impatient tone. He hated not knowing the answers to the questions in his  mind.

"Let her have a minute." Iris looked up, without letting go of Dawn, she stared at Dawn's supossed  father. He tilted his head nodding towards a room, she nodded and walked away with Dawn, She still held her crying  daughter's  vibrating hand. Iris wiped away her tears with her free hand and smiled at her. She looked at Barry, nodding  for him to go along, not that he really needed the encouragement. Barry felt as if his heart was struggling to fall out of his chest.

"We have no time." She could hear  Wells' voice as he walked into the room, her hand never leaving  Dawn's hand,the  vibration tickling her hands a bit. She could feel Barry walking behind them.

"I thought you knew the importance of family." At this point, Iris couldn't distinguish the voice of those who had spoken, but his tone was dry. However, she was too anxious to pay attention to it.

Once they reached the room, Barry locked the door. Dawn was still crying, both Iris and Barry had the same thought: something had happened to her mother.

Barry came and lightly grabbed Dawn's arm. Iris looked at him and pointed with her head to a chair, the speedster nodded and guided the younger girl to it. She sat down whilst  her parents were standing.

"Y-you... D-died." Dawn spoke tearfully already familiar with the same feeling of emptiness and guilt that she had anytime she  talked about it. But just because she was used to the pain,  didn't mean that it didn't destroy her. The girl took a deep breath and tried to control herself. "It was on my birthday, Mom."


	5. A gift before your pain, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good day to the Team Flash. Don appear 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said I was going to rewrite it all, so I was really out of time and it would be unfair to leave so long without updating. Here it is! Thanks to everyone who had the patience to wait. Since I'm just going to have test tomorrow and the next is on Friday, I will try to update quickly.
> 
> And, of course, thanks for the beta, larrybaniaz 

 My Tumblr:  [Personal ](http://viviandarkbloomvd.tumblr.com/)  ~~x~~  [To Westallen and Grandice Fics](http://waandgd.tumblr.com/)  


 

_Sometimes life is just shitty._

 

A laugh with the joy that only someone who had never suffered a loss was left behind as a red beam left a trail.

 

_Unpredictable shit._

 

''Hello, villain.'' Dawn said smiling nervously at King Shark , her heart was beating faster than usual. This  was her first solo work as a hero.

 

 

''That was bad, Dawn.'' Cisco's voice reminded the younger West-Allen that she was not really alone. But she felt alone because she was the only one standing face to face with King Shark.

 

 

_One day began normal perhaps even with some good news._

 

''I'll try again.'' Dawn smiled and looked at King  Shark.  ''Hey, your majesty. Ready to get your ass kicked today?''

 

 

''That's my girl.'' Cisco smiled proudly. Meanwhile Barry was pacing, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He was worried, Dawn was his daughter (okay future daughter) and he didn't want her to die before he even got to know her. Now she was fighting against King Shark and he was terrified. The Flash was afraid. He was afraid of losing his princess to a half shark and half  man hybrid, a savage. Barry did not completely agree with the decision to let her fight alone ,but he knew it would be necessary at some point. That didn't mean he wouldn't  be ready to run and break King Shark into pieces if anything happened to Dawn. No one would mess with his daughter and get away with it. He was a hero, but if someone touched  his princess, the fine line between benevolence, conscience and revenge would be crossed.

 

 

''I'm not sure if he has a back.'' Caitlin tilted her head towards Cisco who turned his chair and looked at her.

 

''He is half man, he has a back.'' Cisco said. 

 

''If you go by that logic, we should call him Man King Shark.'' Caitlin said, looking at Cisco as he made a face.

 

''That is a terrible name.'' Don said as entered in the cortex with his mother. ''Sorry,  Aunt Cait.''

 

''See. This is why I always choose the names.'' Cisco boasts as he reclines in his chair. ''You brought supplies?''

 

 

 

''Here.'' Iris raised her hands and smiled, showing the bags which she placed under the table and went to talk to her husband. ''Hey you.'' She said to Barry, noting that her husband was nervous.

 

 

''Hey.'' He smiled and she kissed his lips lightly.

 

 

''Ergh!'' Don and Cisco made a face at the couple. Iris turned and smiled just as Barry, put his hand around her waist, her back against his chest.

 

 

''Don ate your french fries, Cisco.'' Iris revealed, grinning at her son.

 

 

''Mom!'' Don snorted before Cisco started lecturing him about the importance of french fries for a man and Article bro code that spoke clearly about not stealing french fries from his older bro. Caitlin rolled her eyes and went back to eating her burger and salad, while Iris returned to her husband.

 

 

''She'll be fine, baby. She is our daughter, she's a hero.'' Iris put her hands on his cheeks and stroked lightly, Barry smiled, he was still concerned about his daughter, but the presence of his wife calmed him down. He smiled at the look in her eyes, those eyes would always have the same effect on him, no matter how much time passed. Only Iris could make him feel that way, only Iris could make him fall in love every day, he loved her. He loved her more than anything, his heart seemed to accelerate and decelerate when he was around her, his hand always wanting to touch her, hold her and...

 

 

''Are you there?'' Dawn asked after punching King Shark in the stomach.

 

 

''We're here, honey.'' Iris said as they approached the table.

 

 

''We are beginning.'' Dawn smiled, putting one foot back and another forward, bending her legs  and kneeling  down ready to run. She put her hand on the ground as King Shark roared and opened his arms.

 

 

_And then, something happens and changes everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me see what you think :3 I hope you liked.


	6. Warning

Hey, people. So, idk if I'll re'write this one, but I'll try to. For now, deleting that work, see ya all soon. Thank you for all you support, I love you.


End file.
